


Mine

by LostSoulSister



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSoulSister/pseuds/LostSoulSister
Summary: Soonyoung’s S/O is a little too popular for his liking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know this is kinda typical, but i’m trying to get back into the writing groove, and yeah, so I hope you enjoy. Also reader, if female bodied, is assumed to be taking birth control, and for the sake of ambiguity, lube isn’t mentioned. Safe sex, kids.

“I don’t like it,” Soonyoung pouted as he plopped his body onto the couch, his arms folding over his chest. 

You couldn’t help but laugh softly as you slipped your shoes off, putting your and his shoes away in their correct place before walking over to sit next to your puppy of a boyfriend. “What don’t you like?” You asked, crossing your legs as you sat facing Soonyoung.

His head leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling before rolling over to look at you. “People looking at you.”

“Well, you’re looking at me right now.”

Soonyoung whined and pouted again, sitting up this time. “Jagi, you know that’s not what I meant,” he said, putting his hands on your knees. “I don’t like it when other people look at you like the way I do.”

You laughed again, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. His head tilted into your touch, just like a dog would. “Aw, is my little puppy jealous?”

“Jealous, no. Protective or possessive, yeah.”

“That’s the same thing, Soonie.”

“No it’s not,” he said,  looking at you with an unrecognizable look in his eyes . “I know that you’re mine, and I want to keep it that way.”

Hooking his hands under your knees, he pulled you into his lap, having you straddle him as his hands moved up to grip your thighs. “Mine.” he repeated, his tone low and dark. 

Now you could tell what that look in his eyes was. 

Your lips easily locked with his as your fingers curled into his hair. You both fell into the familiar pattern you had created in your time together. His hands pulled you closer to him by your thighs, and your mouths both opened slightly to intertwine your tongues. Slowly, your hips rolled into his, eliciting a soft moan from him. The hands that were on your thighs moved up to your ass, giving it a firm squeeze. The two of you pulled away, slightly out of breath, staring into each other's’ eyes for a moment before he did something unexpected.

He pushed you onto your back.

Not that it hadn’t happened before, but never with this intense of a look in his eyes, and to be honest, it was turning you on. Your soft and cuddly puppy boyfriend Soonyoung was gone, and his place was a sexy man who could only be called Hoshi.

He took his time crawling over you, staring you straight in the eyes as he moved in between your open legs. He was already turning you on, and no one had even taken any clothes off yet. His hands gently glided under your shirt, pulling it off of you and tossing it to the side before dipping his head down, his lips gently brushing against the exposed skin of your chest. Soonyoung obviously wanted to waste as little time as possible, because he was already reaching down to unbutton and unzip your jeans. Your hands were already pushing up his shirt, forcing him to pull away to pull it all the way off. Before he could get back to you, you forced your hand into his jeans. Groaning, his head leaned back for a moment before he looked back down at you. You were already working at undoing and pushing down his tight jeans, revealing some of the smooth skin of his sculpted thighs.

Unable to wait, he tugged your pants off of your legs, tossing it in the opposite direction of your shirt, throwing his own jeans in a completely different direction. His erection clearly showed, and you knew he could tell that you were turned on too. Before you could take another breath, he was diving down to kiss you hard again, his hands still working on ridding you of all of the clothes you had between the two of you. Your fingers wound into his hair as he freed the two of you from the rest of your clothes, wasting no time before sliding himself into you. You both groaned in pleasure, waiting for a moment for adjustment before he started to move, his thrusts rolling into you. Moving his lips away from your mouth, he started to kiss down your neck, stopping every once in awhile to suck on a spot that seemed to make you moan the loudest. Soonyoung made sure that he was leaving purple bruises, whispering “mine” into your skin after every one.

After a while, he started to move his hips faster, paying less attention to the sloppy kisses on your neck and more on the thrusts into your body. He moaned your name repeatedly against your skin, worshiping you with his words, but possessing you with his mouth. It wasn’t long before he found the rhythm that finally took both of you over the edge, crying out each other’s names in pleasure.

As you both relaxed your bodies in the afterglow of your pleasure, Soonyoung laid down his head on your chest, humming contently. 

“You’re mine, jagi,” he said softly, gently kissing one of the lower hickies that he had left.

Breathlessly, you laughed, running a hand through his hair again. “Of course I am, Soonie. Always.”

Soonyoung looked up at you and grinned adorably as you gently pecked him on the nose. “Always,” he repeated before cuddling back into you. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, hugging your body close to him as he did so.

“Mine.”


End file.
